In the past, automotive fluid containers, such as windshield washer fluid containers, were placed in engine compartments. This allowed for direct filling through openings in the tops of the containers without the need for air vents.
Due to space limitations in engine compartments, fluid containers have been positioned in other areas including spaces adjacent to fenders. This presents challenges to filling and venting these types of containers.